The present invention relates to a ski boot, particularly of the rear-entry type, with securing and adjustment device.
As is known, various types of ski boots are currently available on the market which have devices for adjusting the degree of mutual securing of the quarters as required.
Among these, the U.S. Pat. Application No. 07/078,986 in the name of the same Assignee, discloses a ski boot which has an adjustment device constituted by a rod-like element pivoted to the shell proximate to the tip region of the boot and embraces the rear quarter.
The rear quarter is transversely and rearwardly provided with a set of teeth which allows to engage a pawl connected to the rod-like element.
This device allows an optimum degree of adjustment of the closure of the quarters, but its structural complexity is considerable and it furthermore forces the alteration of the typical configuration of the boot.
Furthermore, the rod-like element also has the function of containment of the lateral splayings of the front quarter, but requires special study to prevent wear in the lateral regions of the front quarter, where friction against the rod-like element may occur.
Other known solutions, such as for example the one described in the published French patent application No. 2553267, provide a lever element, associated at the rear quarter, which actuates a cable which joins the two quarters and is firmly connected to the shell after affecting the presser.
This solution has the disadvantage that the exerted locking force changes as the inclination of the quarters varies with respect to the shell and, furthermore, since the cable laterally affects the foot instep presser, it may cause discomfort to the user's foot and furthermore not exert a uniform securing action.
A similar solution is illustrated in the published French patent application No. 2536965, wherein a cable is provided which embraces the quarters and can be actuated by means of a laterally arranged lever. The cable symmetrically engages the lateral edges of the presser, thus contributing to the uniform distribution of the tension on the presser, but even in this case a variation of the inclination of the quarters with respect to the shell causes a change in the closure characteristics.
The published German patent application No. 3506056 discloses a ski boot wherein a securing device mutually connects the quarters, while a further element acts on the foot instep and requires an adjustment which is independent from the one which performs the closure of said quarters.